<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place For Both of You (Writer's Cut Edition) by Ndddd97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528182">A Place For Both of You (Writer's Cut Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97'>Ndddd97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, Spirits, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid and Marianne confessed their love to their beloved Byleth. What's his response? And some unwanted guests there as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth/Marianne von Edmund, Marianne von Edmund/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Place For Both of You (Writer's Cut Edition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted as a drabble, this version includes a cut scene between three other characters. Can you guess who they are?</p><p>Enjoy reading this Writer's Cut Version of the previous fic. Link to the original version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477836</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Would you two tell me what’s happening here?” Byleth asked sternly crossing his arms and wearing a frown on his face as he now stood before the two persons, or in this case the two women, who dragged him to the Goddess Tower all the sudden.</p><p>“I’m sorry for suddenly dragging you here without a reason” The cerulean-haired woman apologized clasping her hands tightly and looked away from him in shame while the other woman, the blond-haired one, rubbing the loose strand of her hair nervously and hiding her other arm as she too looked away from him in shame.</p><p>“I too apologized for dragging you here Professor” The blond-haired woman too apologized for dragging him, along with the cerulean-haired woman, without telling him the reason why. Seeing the two women stood before him feeling guilty over their action, his expression softened as he let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms, feeling ashamed too for scolding them.</p><p>“Just tell me why you two drag me to the tower in the first place?” He asked with a sad frown on his face as the two women now looked straight at him, now feeling nervous instead of shame.</p><p>“W-Well, the truth is...” The cerulean-haired nervously said as both she and the blond woman looked at each other before looking at him back, making their professor puzzled at what’s going on.</p><p>“WE BOTH LOVE YOU, PROFESSOR!!!” Both screamed at him simultaneously startling him as he raised his arms up and before him instinctively and felt surprised before the two’s confession.</p><p>“W-We know that this is all sudden to you, but we have to know Professor” The blond woman spoke up as his shock expression now softened and his arms slowly lowered down, waiting to hear the reason from the two.</p><p>“Between the two of us, who will you choose to spend your life with for eternity?” The cerulean woman stated their reason as Byleth now understood why they dragged him to the tower, but still, he was speechless to know that both confessed their feelings for him at the same time.</p><p>“Don’t worry about one of us, Professor. We will find our own happiness if one of us didn’t get chosen by you” Said the blond woman with bitterness and sadness in her tone as she and the cerulean woman next to her now waited for their fate to be chosen by one man, whom they both loved dearly ever since the academy days. Their Professor stood there idly, thinking about what to say and what to do in the conundrum before him. Truth be told, he loved them dearly, together and separately during their time at the academy and during the war. But with them confessed their love to him like this, It made him difficult to think about choosing either of them. Eventually, he made up his mind as the two braced themselves for what to come.</p><p>“You have grown much, Marianne” He spoke up as the cerulean woman got perked up by him calling her out.</p><p>“From a depressed and meek girl doubting about her purpose and existence, now becomes a wonderful and wise woman, who cares for others around you and swears to protect those you care. Without my help, you wouldn’t be who you are right now” Marianne flustered by his comment as she turned away from him hiding the blush presented on her cheeks and bearing a warm smile with her hand cupping her left cheek.</p><p>“And you, Ingrid” The blond woman perked up next as Byleth called out her name.</p><p>“You have always been a strong and independent woman, able to think straight and work hard for others’ sake. Even if you feel conflicted between your noble duty and your dream, I will be there by your side to achieve your dream and complete your noble duty” Ingrid too felt flustered as her eyes shifted away from him blushing at his comment. Afterward, he approached the two with a stoic look as both women waited in anticipation for their fate to be sealed, for one to be loved by him and other to find their own happiness. He eventually stopped before the two as the two women now readied for their coming fate.</p><p>“But my heart doesn’t have a place for one person” And before long, he pulled the two in and lovingly hugged them in a warm and tight embrace, shocking the two of them as they widened their eyes before his action.</p><p>“My heart has a place for both of you” His words stunned the two even more as they quickly realized and gave him their shocked look.</p><p>“D-Does that mean...” Marianne asked stuttering from her shock and surprise as Byleth nodded and offered his answer to them.</p><p>“I love you both as equally as I love you two individually. And I would love to marry both of you and spend my life with you two” He kissed on their foreheads one at the time as he pulled the two in closer and nuzzled his head against the two. The two accepted his honest and sincere confession as they embraced the hug feeling the warmth and love and smiling happily at him. They wish they could embrace him longer, but unfortunately, Byleth released his grasp on the two and stared at then warmly into their eyes.</p><p>“The others are waiting for us” Byleth spoke up as he exited the Goddess Tower ahead of the two leaving them to stand there blushing from his action and his love for them.</p><p>“T-That was something” Ingrid spoke up feeling speechless after what transpired, but nonetheless felt relieved that neither she or Marianne would be abandoned as they both now had a chance to spend their entire life with him together. As Ingrid looked at Marianne, she saw her holding her hand out to her.</p><p>“Let's get back to others. They are probably worried about us too" Ingrid nodded and held Marianne's hand tightly as the two now left the Goddess Tower holding hand together and feeling hopeful for their future ahead.</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He only has one ring though" A dirty-blonde man pointed out while sitting on the balcony with one leg on the ground and the other leg against the stone railing. The two men next to him, the raven-haired man chuckled while the blued-haired man rolled his eyes at his very obvious observation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Gramps, you are ruining the moment" He jokingly mocked him as the dirty-blonde man looked at him wearing a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are lucky that I am dead, or else I would have strangled that neck of yours" He jokingly threatened him as the man to his left raised his hands defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey hey, I'm just kidding" He said defensively as the raven-haired man giggled at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either way, I'm happy that my daughter is able to find her happiness. And same goes to that girl too" The man said feeling grateful that his daughter got her chance to be happy and congratulated on the other girl as two other men nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, he sure knows how to warm their heart and care for them" The dirty-blonde man proudly said while congratulating his son for what he had accomplished. Soon silence fell between the three men as they watched the two girls left the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know. If I were still alive, I would be father-in-law to that Edmund girl and that Galatea lass" He blurted out suddenly making the other two thinking about it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too, honestly. I would be father-in-law to your son and that Ingrid girl too if I were alive" Leaving the blue-haired man alone to think about what sort of relationship between him and Ingrid, only for him to sigh in defeat after realizing he had no connection with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry kiddo, you will find something that you can relate to her" He encouraged him before patting him on the back as the blue-haired man felt a little bit better about himself, though still felt sour that he didn’t have any connection with Ingrid beside being her fiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish" He jested making the two older man giggled at him as the raven-haired man looked into the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's time for us to return, gentlemen!" The raven-haired man said and walked to the sky as the other two nodded and followed him to the sky. As they ascended further into the sky above, their body slowly dissipated and soon faded away into the horizon bit by bit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment below if you like this version or the original better. Either way, i had fun writing this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>